


Let Me Live (oneshot)

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Save Me [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: They’re not completely sure when it happened, but between walking from the bar to the van, Roger had gone.Just up and disappeared.And now they were frantically calling around, asking people in the area and looking around themselves to find any trace of their missing drummer.It wasn’t until Brian retraced their steps that they even had any leads. He found a box of cigarette’s, more than likely Roger’s, and a few drops of dried blood on the floor, that Brian only just about saw under the dim street lamps, and right then he could’ve thanked god for his good eyesight.orRoger disappears after a concert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by theinvisibleman
> 
> This came out a lot darker than I thought it would, and this will be more than a one shot so there will be a few more chapters. This is very very angsty, I'm warning you now.  
> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Kidnapping and blood

They’re not completely sure when it happened, but between walking from the bar to the van, Roger had gone.  
Just up and disappeared.  
And now they were frantically calling around, asking people in the area and looking around themselves to find any trace of their missing drummer.  
It wasn’t until Brian retraced their steps that they even had any leads. He found a box of cigarette’s, more than likely Roger’s, and a few drops of dried blood on the floor, that Brian only just about saw under the dim street lamps, and right then he could’ve thanked god for his good eyesight. He called the other guys over, as well as the swarm of police, but there was no way they could identify their attacker from the blood. So, all they could do was head back to the flat and wait for any news from the detectives they had hired, courtesy of their new wealth. 

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks with no sight of Roger. Queen obviously had to make an official announcement, praying someone had seen him, and had to let the public know that all of their concerts would be cancelled until further notice. There was no way they were going to do it without Roger. It wasn’t Queen unless it was all of them. Their fans got very upset, they were sent a lot of letters showing their support and love for them, and a lot of them praying that Roger was okay.  
The band were only just keeping it together. But slowly, as time went on, they were going crazy about the fact they were getting no where closer on finding their best friend. They thought back, to before all of it had happened, and tried to think if they had come across a crazed or obsessed fan, or even any signs of a stalker that could've done this. But all three of them came up blank. A lot of mornings were spent crying or calling Miami for any news. They were getting sick of not knowing anything at all. They didn't even know if Roger was even alive. It had even come to violence at one point. John and Brian had to hold Freddie back when a detective came back and told them to stop looking. That he was more than likely dead anyway. Brian and John very much wanted Freddie to beat the man to a pulp, and they would've helped, but decided that they couldn't afford to be even more famous, not only for their drummer being missing, but also for the fact that their lead singer had beaten a man. 

They were sat around the living room, 3 weeks since Roger’s disappearance, tensely watching the tv, as it gave them it’s latest report on Roger, which was nothing knew, because it was if he had just vanished from the face of the earth, so no one knew anything. Brian looked tiredly at the others. None of them had been sleeping, and they were all so emotional that it had taken it’s toll on all of them. It was evident on their faces; the way their eyes drooped and the dark circles that hid under their lashes as they tried desperately to stay awake.  
The tv suddenly started to glitch, and all of them became a little more alert, confused, for their was no reason for their tv to act this way. The screen turned from the news to look at a wall. It was dark, and they were actually unsure on whether the tv had turned itself off. That was until the screen panned over to a mess of blonde hair, or what would’ve been blonde hair if it hadn’t have been caked in blood. It was a man, tied in a chair with his head hung low so his face was hidden behind his hair.  
They held their breath, unsure on what was happening. They heard a chuckle from the screen.  
“Come on now, say hi to your friends,” came the voice behind he camera, and it instantly made all the men feel physically sick.  
They saw a hand move towards the blonde man, lifting his chin violently so that he was looking in the camera.  
They gasped as they were met with tearful blue eyes. 

“Roger?”


	2. Author's Note

Basically, I liked the way this story so much that I'm going to make it into a fic outside this series, so it's a standalone project. It will end up being a lot more chapters than it would've been in this series, and it would also have longer chapters, as I will have enough time to go more into depth in scenes.  
I do apologize though for stopping it here in the meantime.   
It will be under the same title so look out for it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left you on a cliffhanger! I just can't help it I'm sorry! The next chapter will be up soon :)
> 
> Anyway,I'm starting a series for hurt Roger prompts. They don't necessarily have to be hurt, they can be angst, comfort etc.  
> I'm taking requests but I also have my own ideas. Also, if you want a ship, let me know, otherwise it will just be friendships.  
> I've made it a series, as some prompts, and some ideas of my own, may need to be a few chapters long.  
> Also, I am on tumblr @spread-your-wings002 so drop by my askbox and let me know what you think!! I’d also be very happy to discuss or answer any questions about this story :)  
> Thank you so much for reading my lovelies :)  
> I hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
